


You’re back

by Vicky87



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe Decker Needs A Hug, Deckerstar - Freeform, Deckerstar reunion, F/M, Lucifer Feels, POV Chloe Decker, Post S4, Sad Chloe Decker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicky87/pseuds/Vicky87
Summary: Chloe stands at the balcony at Lucifer’s penthouse after he’s left to rule Hell once again, leaving her heartbroken after her love declaration asking him to stay.Will he change his mind or is she destined to be forever without him?
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 15
Kudos: 20





	You’re back

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a little...different to the ones I will be publishing on the site in the next few months and it was all thanks to a suggestion that my beta made for one of my other fanfics in Development. Unlike my other works, this is unbetaed Hope you enjoy it.

Chloe stood there numb as she looked out from Lucifer's balcony. He was gone and he was  _ never _ coming back.

There she heard it, something she never thought she'd hear again. The sound of wings beating against the air. It got louder and louder until she saw him.  _ He was back!  _ He landed, rolling his shoulders, his beautiful white angel wings disappearing in an instant.

Chloe's eyes glistened with tears, " _ Lucifer _ ," she whispered, " _ You're back _ ."

But he wouldn't look at her, he was looking everywhere but at her.  _ Why wouldn't he look at her!? _

Finally their eyes met. Lucifer took a deep breath in, this was going to be hard...for both of them.

"I forgot my toothbrush. The screams of pain and despair in Hell are bad enough without adding my own due to debilitating tooth decay." he laughed awkwardly.

Chloe stood there gobsmacked as Lucifer walked past her to his bathroom to collect what he needed. Shortly after that he was back this time one of his hands gripping his Oral B electric toothbrush, charger and Colgate toothpaste.

The Devil half smiled at the Detective. He'd thought she would have left by now, this was  _ beyond  _ embarrassing, "Right...umm...I have to go back...again." What should he do? Kiss her? Embrace her? Cup her cheek? 

It was obvious that Chloe was expecting the same as she closed her eyes. Hoping,  _ praying  _ that he would give her something.  _ Anything. _

But there was no touch, no kiss, just a quick rush of air against her face and he was gone.

So  _ this _ would be the last time she would see him, the one that would be  _ burned  _ into her memory. Of him coming back for his bloody toothbrush.  _ Asshole _

The moral of this story is if you're going on a long term trip don't forget your toothbrush, it could lead to some pretty ummm...awkward situations.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I’m sorry you thought it would be an angsty/happy one didn’t you? Yep this was thanks to a hygiene related prompt for one of my other fanfics, I came up with the initial one that will go as an alternative section in that and the day after, I was cleaning my teeth and voila!


End file.
